SpongeBob's Adventures Series
This is a list of SpongeBob's Adventures movies and TV series. for the team itself, which is exuseifly for Scroopfan's verson of the spongebob adventure crossover siries. click on this link: Shell Louge Squad the Shell Louge squad is always looking for more members. Currently Available on YouTube *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''SpongeBob and the Hyenas Get Lost in Madagascar'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan'' *''SpongeBob and Friends and The Emperor's New Groove'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Join The Rescuers'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Robin Hood'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Find Atlantis'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Spongebob and friends in Cats Don't Dance'' *''Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland.'' *''Spongebob and the Hyenas on the grim adventures of the KND'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron'' *''SpongeBob and Friends meet Dinosaur'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch'' Upcoming Films To Be Made by supervideomaniac2/now Scroopfan3212311. *''SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Hercules'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Swan Princess'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2'' *''Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear'' *''Spongebob & Friends meet Oliver & Company'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet The AristoCats'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Beauty and the Beast'' *''Spongebob and friends meet the Thief and the Cobbler (TBA)'' To Be Made by BowserMovies1989 *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' To Be Re-Edited by yru17 *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' (completed) *''SpongeBob and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (work-in-progress) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''SpongeBob and Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philharmagic'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Incredibles'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and a Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' TBA *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Astro Boy'' TV Series Up to date, all of these television shows are upcoming. *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series)'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh''